Brisé
by bambiemag
Summary: Post saison 3. Après que Bellamy soit revenu de son périple pour retrouver sa sœur Octavia, Clarke constate que le jeune homme a beaucoup changé...


Clarke avait convaincu Bellamy de rester pour l'aider à sauver la terre, menacée par l'explosion des centrales nucléaires. Il l'avait fait, malgré son envie presque viscérale de retrouver sa sœur, partie après avoir tué Pike. Il avait donc mis toute sa ferveur à aider Clarke et les autres, et maintenant que la terre était sauvée, Bellamy avait décidé de partir à la recherche d'Octavia. Il était donc dans la chambre qu'il occupait au camp Arkadia, à préparer son paquetage quand Clarke entra. Elle ne fut pas surprise, de le voir sur le départ, alors que tout le monde fêtait leur victoire à l'extérieur.

« Tu pars ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Demain matin à l'aube. » Répondit le jeune homme.

Elle s'approcha de lui et proposa :

« Laisse-moi venir avec toi. »

Il ferma son sac et se tourna face à elle.

« On en a déjà discuté Clarke, c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul. Octavia n'aura peut-être pas tellement envie de me voir déjà alors... »

Elle hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle comprenait. Ils avaient effectivement déjà parlé de tout ça, quand Bellamy se projetait dans le moment où il pourrait enfin tenter de retrouver sa petite sœur, absente depuis 4 mois déjà.

« Tu reviendras ? Lui demanda finalement Clarke, avec de l'émotion dans la voix.

_ Bien sûr. Ca prendra peut-être du temps c'est tout. »

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui assura :

« Tout ira bien. »

Elle sourit tristement puis s'approcha de lui doucement et une fois que ses lèvres furent proches de celles du jeune homme, elle les embrassa. Il se laissa faire puis répondit finalement à son baiser. Il rompit le contact après quelques secondes.

« Tu essaies de me retenir ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de son torse, puis releva les yeux vers lui, révélant l'étincelle d'envie dans ses yeux.

« Non, je veux te donner une bonne raison de revenir vite auprès de moi. » Murmura-t-elle la gorge un peu rauque.

Il sentit son cœur accélérer en comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Il se demandait si faire l'amour avec elle maintenant serait une bonne chose. Il y avait un lien entre eux, quelque chose de fort mais ne risquaient-ils pas de tout détruire en incluant le sexe dans leur relation ? Et ne serait-ce pas plus dure de la laisser après l'avoir tenue dans ses bras jusqu'au petit matin ? Finalement il mit son cerveau sur pause et la laissa faire quand elle lui enleva son t-shirt.

Quand ils eurent fait l'amour, Clarke fit reposer sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et embrassa son front. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre et quelques heures plus tard, quand Bellamy se réveilla, il observa un instant la jeune fille dormir puis se leva pour s'habiller. Il prit ensuite son paquetage et s'en alla le plus discrètement possible.

3 mois plus tard

Clarke était en train de vérifier avec sa mère la réserve de médicaments quand on informa les deux femmes que quelqu'un pénétrait dans le camp. Elles abandonnèrent donc leur tâche pour aller voir les deux personnes qui venaient d'être autorisées à entrer. Clarke reconnut immédiatement ces deux personnes. Sous la couche de crasse qui le recouvrait, elle vit Bellamy. Et à ses côtés, sa sœur. Elle sourit en le voyant et courut vers lui. Elle se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme qui resta inerte à ce contact, ayant pourtant reconnut instantanément la fille qui le serrait contre elle.

« Je suis si contente de te revoir. » Murmura la jeune femme.

Sentant l'absence de réaction de Bellamy, Clarke s'écarta et le regarda. La lueur qu'elle vit dans ses yeux, lui indiqua que celui qui était parti trois mois plus tôt, n'était plus le même aujourd'hui.

« Tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête pour signifier que oui, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle s'abstint cependant de lui poser d'avantage de questions, ne voulant pas le harceler. Elle se tourna donc vers Octavia et la prit à son tour dans ses bras.

« Je suis heureuse de te revoir aussi. Lui dit Clarke.

_ Moi aussi. » Chuchota Octavia tout en regardant son frère, qu'elle savait mal à l'aise.

Abby intervint alors et proposa :

« Vous devriez venir avec moi à l'infirmerie, que je vérifie si tout va bien.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine. » La coupa Bellamy avec une certaine agressivité.

Abby et Clarke le regardèrent surprises, Octavia intervint alors :

« Ce qu'on voudrait en faite, c'est prendre une bonne douche et manger un morceau.

_ Bien sûr. Répondit Abby.

_ Ma chambre est disponible ? Demanda Bellamy, pressé de s'en aller.

_ Oui. » Lui confirma Clarke.

Il s'en alla alors à grandes enjambées tandis que la blonde le suivait du regard. Elle se tourna finalement vers Octavia et demanda :

« Il va bien ? »

La jeune fille se contenta de hausser les épaules et demanda :

« Et moi, je peux avoir une piaule ?

_ On va te trouver ça. » Assura Abby en l'entraînant vers l'intérieur de la station.

Octavia réapparut une heure plus tard pour aller vers le réfectoire, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Bellamy. Clarke voulut interroger sa sœur, mais elle était en compagnie de Jasper et Monty, aussi, après le repas, elle prit un morceau de pain, de viande et des fruits secs puis alla toquer à la porte de la chambre de Bellamy. Il lui ouvrit après une trentaine de secondes.

« Salut. Lâcha-t-elle un peu intimidée. Je ne t'ai pas vu au self alors, j'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être faim. »

Elle lui montra la nourriture et il l'invita à entrer. Elle posa ses provisions sur la petite table à côté du lit et s'assit sur le matelas, alors que Bellamy restait debout sans même toucher à la nourriture.

« Je ne pensais plus te revoir, ça été long pour retrouver ta sœur. » Avoua-t-elle.

Il croisa les bras et évita son regard pour répondre :

« Elle est du genre à ne pas vouloir qu'on la trouve.

_ Où était-elle alors ?

_ A une dizaine de jours de marche d'ici. » Révéla-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête comme pour signifier qu'elle l'avait entendu.

« Alors tu l'as trouvée il n'y a que quelques jours ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il poussa un soupir et répondit :

« Ecoute je suis fatigué, on pourrait parler de tout ça un peu plus tard ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dire Bellamy ?

_ Rien. Je vais tout te dire, mais demain d'accord ? » Lui assura-t-il en essayant d'être patient.

Elle le fixa un instant, puis comprenant qu'il ne dirait rien ce soir, elle se leva, s'approcha de lui, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue puis murmura :

« D'accord. Bonne nuit. »

Elle sortit et il ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il détestait l'idée de devoir lui mentir. Mais il était hors de question de raconter la vérité à qui que ce soit, il l'avait fait promettre à Octavia avant leur arrivée au camp.

Dans la nuit, alors que Clarke dormait dans sa chambre, à côté de celle de Bellamy, elle entendit le jeune homme hurler. Elle se leva rapidement et entra précipitamment dans la chambre du jeune homme, le voyant se débattre dans son lit.

« Bellamy ! » L'appela-t-elle.

Elle le secoua et évita de justesse son poing avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il sembla perdu, et mit plusieurs secondes avant de se repérer et de voir que Clarke était présente. Quand elle vit qu'il retrouvait son calme, Clarke s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

_ J'ai fait un cauchemar. Lui répondit-il.

_ Raconte-moi. »

Elle lui caressa les cheveux, et il releva les yeux, croisant pour la première fois ceux de la jeune femme. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis il attrapa la nuque de Clarke et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser avec une certaine fougue. Elle le laissa faire, sachant pertinemment qu'il faisait ça pour ne pas avoir à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pendant 3 mois. Aussi, quand il commença à lui retirer ses vêtements, elle ne l'en empêcha pas. Il la prit par les hanches pour l'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Ses gestes étaient précipités, loin d'être aussi tendres que la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Elle sentait la tension de Bellamy, et la perçut plus encore quand, en voulant glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt du jeune homme pour l'en dévêtir, celui-ci lui attrapa le poignet assez violemment. Bellamy fit alors basculer Clarke sous lui. Sa façon de faire l'amour à Clarke angoissa légèrement la jeune femme. Finalement quand Bellamy se laissa tomber sur elle, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa partenaire, respirant comme un petit animal apeuré. Elle l'enlaça alors, comprenant que lui poser des questions maintenant le braquerait.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, Bellamy n'était plus là. Il s'était en effet réveillé tôt et attendait que sa sœur se lève à son tour pour pouvoir lui parler. Quand elle sortit enfin de sa chambre, Bellamy lui sauta dessus, et elle vit à quel point il était agité.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » Lui dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit à l'extérieur du camp.

« Clarke n'arrête pas de poser des questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Lui révéla-t-il.

_ Tu t'attendais à quoi Bel' ? A ce que personne ne demande où tu étais pendant trois mois ? On devrait peut-être leur dire la vérité... » Suggéra-t-elle.

Il l'attrapa par les avants-bras et exigea :

« Hors de question qu'on leur dise Octavia ! »

Elle se dégagea de son emprise.

« Tu devrais commencer par te calmer ! » Lui conseilla-t-elle.

Il se figea pour arrêter les mouvements de stress, incontrôlés qu'il faisait alors.

« C'est en train de te bouffer. Ca te rendait déjà dingue sur le trajet du retour, et tu ne te sens pas mieux ici. Lui fit-elle remarquer.

_ On est en sécurité ici au moins. » Lui rappela le jeune homme.

Elle s'approcha de lui et assura :

« Ecoute je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir des morts sur la conscience et on ne s'en remet pas ainsi. J'ai vu ce que tu as fait et tu as besoin d'aide.

_ Non, j'ai besoin d'oublier. Ecoute pour Clarke je pense qu'on va devoir lui donner quelques infos. Juste le minimum pour qu'elle me lâche. » Annonça Bellamy.

Octavia le fixa puis hocha la tête pour approuver. Il commença à s'en aller mais elle lui dit :

« Tu as tort de ne pas saisir le soutien qu'elle peut t'apporter. »

Il se stoppa sans se retourner et lui répondit :

« Je n'ai besoin de personne O' »

Il s'en alla alors rejoindre le camp.

Il réussit à éviter Clarke jusqu'au soir et finalement, il décida d'aller la voir dans sa chambre pour la devancer et ainsi apaiser ses interrogations. Elle le fit entrer et il resta debout alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit.

« J'ai eu un sentiment de déjà vu ce matin quand je me suis réveillée dans ton lit, seule. Commença-t-elle.

_ Désolé, je me suis réveillé tôt.

_ Tu as fait d'autres cauchemars ? Interrogea-t-elle.

_ Non, ta présence à mes côtés semble avoir fait taire mes mauvais rêves.

_ Il va falloir que tu me racontes Bellamy.

_ Je sais. »

Il fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta dos à elle.

« On a été faits prisonniers pendant plusieurs semaines O' et moi, alors qu'on rentrait à Arkadia. »

Elle accueillit cette information en silence, le laissant continuer.

« On s'est enfuit i jours et on est revenus là. »

Il se tourna finalement vers elle. Clarke demanda :

« Ils vous ont fait du mal ?

_ Ils nous ont enfermés, il y a eu quelques coups de poings mais ils nous ont surtout affamés et épuisés mentalement. »

Quand elle vit qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, elle se leva et vint le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée. » Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il ferma les yeux et la serra contre lui. Probablement qu'Octavia avait raison quant au soutien que Clarke pouvait lui apporter. Mais il ne pouvait supporter qu'elle le regarde comme le monstre qu'il était devenu là-bas.

Il dormit avec elle ce soir là, repoussant ainsi les cauchemars qui l'envahissaient habituellement. Durant les semaines qui suivirent son retour, Bellamy ne s'apaisa pas, au contraire, il était agité, sursautait pour un rien, était constamment sur la défensive et s'isolait du reste du groupe. Seule la présence de sa sœur, ou de Clarke était supportable pour Bellamy, et encore, il envoyait paître Octavia et ne communiquait avec Clarke qu'au moyen des nuits de sexe qu'il n'arrivait pas à rendre tendres. Clarke conseillait au jeune homme d'exprimer ce qui le hantait, mais il disait toujours que tout allait bien. Elle en parla donc avec Octavia un jour où elles se trouvaient à faire la corvée de jardinage ensemble.

« Ton frère est de plus en plus tendu O'. Je sais que ce que vous avez vécu pendant votre captivité a du être dur mais ça semble être quelque chose qui ronge Bellamy. » Remarqua la blonde.

Octavia continua sa tâche comme si Clarke n'avait rien dit. Aussi celle-ci vint auprès d'elle et posa une main sur son bras pour qu'elle la regarde.

« Octavia s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. Demanda-t-elle.

_ Je ne peux rien te dire. Révéla la brunette.

_ Même si ça peut aider Bellamy ?

_ Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire. »

Clarke poussa un soupir.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer là-bas pour que ça le change à ce point ? » Interrogea la blonde.

Octavia ne répondit pas, donnant des coups de pelles de plus en plus forts, trahissant sa colère.

« Je ne peux pas l'aider si tu ne me le dis pas... » Tenta encore Clarke.

Octavia se leva cette fois pour lui faire face.

« Merde Clarke tu es tellement occupée par sa queue que tu n'as pas vu le reste de son corps ?!

_ De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Clarke, surprise du ton accusateur d'Octavia.

_ Je... je t'en ai déjà trop dit. » Réalisa Octavia avant de s'en aller.

Clarke resta perplexe quant à ce que venait de dire la jeune femme. Effectivement, toutes les fois où ils avaient couchés ensemble, Bellamy avait gardé son t-shirt, repoussant toujours les mains de Clarke quand elle essayait de le lui retirer. Elle décida donc d'en avoir le cœur net, le soir suivant, quand il vint dans sa chambre. Une fois qu'il fut endormi, Clarke attrapa lentement le bas de son t-shirt et commença à le soulever. Elle faisait très attention à ce que Bellamy ne se réveille pas, mais quand elle commença à apercevoir sa peau, elle sentit soudain une main attraper violemment son poignet tandis qu'une autre serrait son cou de plus en plus fort, lui coupant toute respiration. Bellamy était penché au-dessus d'elle, rouge de colère, comme dans un autre état. Elle réussit à articuler son prénom et c'est ce qui sembla le réveiller. Il desserra son étreinte et elle toussa, la gorge irritée par la pression qu'elle avait subie.

« Je... Tu... Bégaya Bellamy. Il ne faut pas faire ça Clarke. »

Il se leva, enfila son pantalon par-dessus son boxer et sortit de la chambre, laissant Clarke perplexe. Elle sortit finalement à son tour après avoir enfilé un gilet et le retrouva dehors, assis contre un arbre, se tenant la tête dans les mains et se balançant d'avant en arrière tout en murmurant quelque chose. Quand elle s'approcha de lui, elle entendit ce qu'il disait en boucle :

« Je suis un monstre. »

Elle s'accroupit face à lui et mit ses mains sur celles du jeune homme, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il repoussa les mains de sa partenaire et lui dit :

« Vas-t'en. Je suis trop dangereux pour toi.

_ Je ne me sens pas en danger avec toi Bellamy. Je sais que quelque chose est en train de te torturer à l'intérieur. Il faut que tu me dises ce que c'est.

_ Non. Tu ne me regarderas plus jamais pareil si je te le dis. » Révéla-t-il.

Elle mit sa main sous son menton et l'obligea à la regarder.

« Hey, on a tous fait des choses dont on n'est pas fiers. On a tous du sang sur les mains, et l'esprit torturé par la peur ou les remords. Je ne te jugerai pas Bel'. Promit-elle.

_ Ce que j'ai fait là-bas c'est pire que ce que vous avez tous pu faire. Pire que de tuer une armée avec des fusils. » Avoua-t-il.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui en fronçant les sourcils et lui prit la main en assurant :

« Je suis prête à l'entendre. »

Il se tut pourtant, et elle pensa qu'une fois de plus il garderait son secret. Finalement il reprit sa main pour soulever son t-shirt, et c'est là qu'elle vit les coupures dans le dos, signe qu'on l'avait fouetté. Elle remarqua également les marques sur le côté droit de son torse. 7 traces faites au couteau, parfaitement alignées les unes en-dessous des autres. Il rabattit alors son t-shirt et commença :

« J'ai retrouvé Octavia au bout d'un mois et demi. Elle allait plutôt bien, mais je l'ai convaincue de rentrer avec moi au bout de quelques jours. Sur la route du retour, on est tombés sur une bande de terriens qui nous ont capturés et emmenés à leur chef. Un type un peu fêlé, du nom de Conan et qui organisait des combats entre humains. Il a trouvé ça plutôt amusant l'idée de faire combattre des habitants du ciel. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas imposer ça à Octavia, il a alors accepté que je sois le seul à combattre avec deux conditions : Si je refusais de me battre, il la tuait, et si je perdais, il l'enverrait dans l'arène à son tour. »

Clarke vit qu'il avait les yeux brillants, elle ne l'interrompit pas cependant.

« La première fois que je suis rentré dans l'arène au milieu d'une foule complètement excitée, j'étais désorienté. J'ai vu entrer mon adversaire, et je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'était un garçon un peu plus jeune que nous. Je lui ai demandé comment il s'appelait, parce que je voyais bien qu'il était apeuré. Son nom était Colin. Je lui ai assuré que tout se passerait bien. »

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Bellamy.

« On s'est battus pendant un certain temps, j'essayais de trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là, alors on faisait semblant de se donner des coups. Mais à un moment, pour contenter la foule qui nous huait, Conan, a fait entrer ma sœur avec un couteau sous la gorge et a menacé de la tuer si je ne mettais pas fin à ce combat maintenant. »

Le cœur de Clarke commença à se contracter, en imaginant la fin du combat.

« C'était un combat à mort et la seule solution pour sauver ma sœur, s'était de tuer Colin. Octavia m'a hurlé de ne pas le faire mais j'ai serré le cou du gamin jusqu'à ce que je sente sa vie s'échapper entre mes doigts. Après ça, je n'ai plus jamais demandé son prénom à mon adversaire. »

Clarke ferma les yeux en entendant ça. Il se tut, la gorge serrée par ces souvenirs horribles. Finalement la jeune femme demanda :

« Combien y a-t-il eu de combats ? »

Le nombre claqua comme un coup de fouet :

« 8. »

Il releva son t-shirt et passa sa main sur les 7 traits tout en révélant :

« Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de graver ma huitième victime sur le torse car j'ai réussi à m'enfuir avec Octavia. »

Une larme coula à son tour sur la joue de Clarke en comprenant ce que ces 8 meurtres avaient pu faire sur la conscience du jeune homme. Elle lui prit la main et assura :

« Tu n'avais pas le choix Bellamy. »

Il retira sa main pour essuyer ses larmes et se lever.

« On a toujours le choix. » Répondit-il.

Elle se leva à son tour pour lui faire face.

« Octavia serait morte si tu ne l'avais pas fait, ou elle aurait subi ce que toi tu as subi.

_ Elle m'a vu les tuer, tous. Ca non plus ce n'est pas quelque chose d'enviable pour elle. »

Elle posa une main sur sa joue et lui rappela :

« Je suis sûre qu'elle préfère te savoir en vie. »

Il attrapa le poignet de Clarke, voyant la trace qu'il avait laissée un peu plus tôt. Il écarta alors une mèche de ses cheveux, et vit le bleu sur son cou également.

« Je suis un monstre Clarke, regarde ce que je t'ai fait. Lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Tu souffres de stress post-traumatique. Ma mère peut t'aider à surmonter ça, Octavia et moi aussi. » Assura Clarke, évitant délibérément de répondre à la remarque de son ami.

Il repoussa sa main et lui répondit :

« Personne ne peut m'aider. En voulant sauver ma sœur, c'est moi qui suis mort. »

Il s'en alla alors pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Clarke s'étonna de ne pas le voir se lever, aussi elle finit par aller frapper à sa porte. N'entendant pas de réponse, elle entra dans la pièce et constata qu'elle était vide. Elle alla donc voir Octavia et lui demanda :

« Tu as vu ton frère ? Il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

_ Je pensais qu'il était avec toi. Avoua Octavia. Mais il a dut partir chasser...

_ Vous cherchez Bellamy ? Interrogea Monty qui passait par là.

_ Tu l'as vu ? Demanda Clarke.

_ Il est parti il y a plusieurs heures avec une voiture, et des armes. » Répondit le jeune homme.

Clarke et Octavia se regardèrent un peu surprises. Clarke remercia Monty, qui s'éloigna alors, et expliqua à Octavia :

« Bellamy m'a tout raconté cette nuit. Ce qu'il avait du faire là-bas pour vous garder en vie. »

Octavia sembla un peu étonnée.

« C'est une bonne chose. Finit par dire Octavia.

_ Non, je crois qu'il est parti se venger. » Révéla Clarke.

Elles se regardèrent un instant, puis coururent en même temps vers l'atelier où Raven était en train de contrôler le deuxième véhicule.

« On a besoin de la voiture ! Lui commanda Clarke.

_ Vous allez où ? Demanda la mécanicienne en voyant les deux jeunes filles s'armer.

_ Bellamy est en danger. » Lança la blonde.

Raven ferma le capot, et annonça :

« Je viens avec vous !

_ Moi aussi. » assura Jasper qui venait d'entrer.

Clarke et Octavia se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête, pour signifier leur accord. Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la voiture et Raven mit le contact.

« On va où ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Je vais t'indiquer. » Lui répondit Octavia.

Ils se mirent alors en route. Après des heures de route, ils arrivèrent enfin au repère de Conan. Une odeur de mort flottait depuis l'intérieur, et Clarke et Octavia comprirent qu'elles arrivaient trop tard. En effet, quand elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, elles virent Bellamy assit au milieu de l'arène. Et tout autour des dizaines de corps transpercés de balles. Clarke en eut un haut le cœur, tout comme Raven qui dut sortir pour vomir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » Murmura Jasper en se couvrant le visage d'un mouchoir.

Clarke s'approcha de Bellamy, qui semblait ailleurs. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, et posa une main sur le fusil qu'il tenait pour le lui retirer. Il n'opposa aucune résistance quand elle le prit pour le poser à ses côtés.

« Bellamy ? L'appela sa sœur, s'étant elle aussi approchée.

_ Je pensais que les venger m'aiderait à me sentir moins coupable. » Avoua Bellamy dans un murmure, les yeux perdus en un point inconnu.

Clarke glissa sa main dans la sienne et lui expliqua :

« La vengeance n'est jamais une solution. Tuer d'autres personnes ne peut pas t'aider Bel'. Ca ne fait qu'ajouter des morts sur ta conscience déjà torturée. »

Il releva les yeux vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de moi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il s'effondra alors en larmes et Clarke le prit dans ses bras. Elle releva les yeux vers Octavia, dont les larmes coulaient sur ses joues devant le spectacle si désolant de son frère brisé. Raven et Jasper observaient le trio d'un peu plus loin, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ils enterrèrent finalement tous les corps dans une grande fosse, ce qui leur prit des heures. La nuit était tombée quand ils eurent fini. Clarke proposa alors de partir mais Bellamy refusa.

« Je ne rentre pas au camp. Annonça-t-il.

_ Et tu vas aller où ? Demanda sa sœur.

_ Je ne sais pas. » Avoua-t-il.

Clarke se plaça face à lui.

« Tu as besoin d'aide Bellamy. Assura-t-elle.

_ J'ai besoin d'être seul. Octavia et toi savez ce que c'est, vous êtes parties vous aussi. » Lui répondit-il.

Clarke et Octavia se jetèrent un œil. Que dire à cela ?

« Justement, la solitude, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux, quand on va mal... Tenta de le raisonner Clarke.

_ Supporter le regard des autres, ça m'est impossible. » Lui expliqua-t-il.

Clarke alla pour ajouter quelque chose mais Octavia intervint :

« Je te laisse 3 mois Bellamy. Ensuite je viendrai te chercher, où que tu sois. »

Octavia avait compris que c'était ce qu'il fallait à son frère. Celui-ci la regarda puis hocha la tête pour dire qu'il acceptait ce deal. Clarke ferma les yeux en comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire pour le retenir. Octavia lui tendit son couteau de chasse, en commandant à Jasper et Raven de rassembler toutes les provisions dans un sac. Ils le firent et le donnèrent ensuite à Bellamy ainsi que les quelques munitions d'armes, qu'ils avaient apportées.

« N'oublie pas... dans 3 mois, je pars à ta recherche. » Lui rappela Octavia.

Elle le serra ensuite dans ses bras et retourna jusqu'à une des deux voitures. Jasper et Raven souhaitèrent bonne chance au jeune homme, et se mirent chacun au volant d'une voiture. Finalement, Clarke, des larmes sur les joues, se mit face à Bellamy.

« Je ne pense pas que la solitude soit une solution. Lui dit-elle à nouveau.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de solution à tout ça Clarke. Répondit-il.

_ Moi je peux t'aider. Assura-t-elle.

_ Non, tu ne peux pas... Et j'en suis désolé. Je suis aussi désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. »

Il montra du doigt son cou. Elle secoua la tête en assurant :

« Je vais bien, si c'est à cause de ça que tu pars...

_ Non, je pars parce que je ne peux plus supporter le regard de ma sœur, et le tien maintenant.

_ On ne te juge pas Bellamy. Promit Clarke.

_ Je sais, mais c'est la compréhension et le pardon que je lis dans vos yeux, que je ne supporte pas. Ce que j'ai fait, ce n'est pas pardonnable.

_ Ca c'est faux... seulement ce n'est pas de notre pardon dont tu as besoin, mais du tien. Promets-moi que pendant ton périple tu vas chercher à te pardonner ce que tu as fait et non à te punir ? »

Il la fixa un instant, puis hocha la tête pour promettre. Elle se glissa alors dans ses bras et lui murmura :

« Tu vas me manquer. »

Elle se recula pour l'embrasser, puis il s'écarta d'elle, tourna les talons et s'évanouit dans la forêt sous le regard effondré de Clarke.

Fin


End file.
